polytopiafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
城市
的首都。]] Cities are the foundation of any empire in Polytopia. They are buildings on the map that produce stars and let you train units. Cities are first acquired from capturing villages, and can be conquered from opposing tribes once settled.A player is eliminated when they have lost all their cities. Cities can be upgraded by increasing population, done through various methods (i.e. harvesting 果实, building 农田). Each time a city levels up, the city's star production goes up by 1 star. During the first three upgrades, the city can be given unique features such as workshop, city walls and border expansion, or the player can choose bonuses such as population growth or an explorer to scout the surrounding tiles. If an enemy unit or Nature Bunny moves into one of your citit’s, star production from that city will stop entirely and you will gain 0 stars from it the next turn. Units in their tribe's city get a 150% defense buff, which increases to 400% if the city has city walls. All cities of the same level, same tribe and same upgrades will look the same. The capital will have the tribe 顶柱 on top of the Workshop, if present. Your capital can also be identified by a little crown image next to the city name. Cities connected to the capital will have a road symbol in the same place, whereas cities that aren't connected will have no symbol there. 城市等级 首都 The Capital is the player's starting city. Capitals produce by default 1 more star per turn than other owned cities. Cities can be connected to capitals through the use of roads and ports. Each capital contains a 顶柱 specific to each tribe that lingers even if the city is captured. (e.g If the Kickoo takes the Oumaji Capital, the Oumaji 顶柱 will still stay there.) The name of the captital is also underlined. Capturing another tribe's capital will disable any trade routes they have in place until the city is taken back. 顶柱 顶柱 are a decorative structure found in capital cities. Each of them are decorated with a crown on top, but the rest will vary from tribe to tribe. Xin-Xi 顶柱 The Xin-Xi 顶柱 is white with dark-red stripes on its sides, decorated with small lamps, in a similar fashion to far eastern lamps, and with several of what seem to be windows (three on each side). Imperius 顶柱 The Imperius 顶柱 is white (possibly made out of marble) decorated with small flags, with a yellow light emanating from some sort of windows. There are some blue objects, similar to some sort of shards, sticking out from the sides of the 顶柱's windows. Similar objects will be seen in other 顶柱. Bardur 顶柱 The Bardur 顶柱 is built with a dark brown material (possibly wood), decorated with very small windows on the top sides, while the rest of the 顶柱 is composed of light-gray stripes and black stalks with a yellow top. Oumaji 顶柱 The Oumaji 顶柱 is yellow (possibly made out of sandstone), with wooden supports sticking from out of its sides. A small door/window can be seen as well at the bottom right. Kickoo 顶柱 The Kickoo 顶柱 lacks windows, which are replaced with a stone-like material. The rest is completely green with small grass-like shards sticking out of its sides, probably hinting that the whole 顶柱 is made solely out of leaves. Hoodrick 顶柱 The Hoodrick 顶柱 is very similar in shape and structure to the past few mentioned above, especially the Imperius 顶柱, although its texture/material is different (it resembles the plaster of half-timbered houses, typical houses in the UK or in Northern Europe). As before, a few shard-like objects appear on the sides of the 顶柱. The base of the 顶柱 is made of four wooden planks. Luxidoor 顶柱 The Luxidoor 顶柱 is a simple, dark-red 顶柱 with no windows, which are replaced with gold shard-like objects. The bottom of the 顶柱 is decorated by a black covering. Vengir 顶柱 One of the most simple 顶柱, the Vengir 顶柱 is a purple colored structure, with three darker colored purple lines with shards sticking out of them. Zebasi 顶柱 Unlike all the others shown before, the Zebasi 顶柱 comes with a completely new style, lacking any sort of decoration and changing even its shape: Instead of the triangle-like structure, the 顶柱 has been built as a cone-like clay, with what appear to be two rounded “stairs.” Ai-Mo 顶柱 The Ai-Mo 顶柱, even though returning to the original 顶柱 shape, like the Luxidoor, lacks windows, and it’s completely white except for the three orange horizontal stripes and the vertical teal colored stripe on the side. On the bottom and the other side of the 顶柱, a bunting of colored triangular shapes can be seen. Quetzali 顶柱 The Quetzali 顶柱 is, like other mentioned before, lacking windows, which are replaced with light-brown pieces of clay. The rest is a fairly simple design: The top and the base are decorated with a green covering, while the rest of the 顶柱 is made out of yellow/beige material (possibly clay). Aquarion 顶柱 The Aquarion 顶柱, similarly to the Zebasi, also lacks the typical 顶柱 shape, and replaces it with a spiral ramp, made of material similar to coral. As with the Zebasi 顶柱, it also looks like a small group of stairs, with a pink covering, but you can infer, since the ramp appears to be slanted, that it is actually a winding ramp. The windows, unlike other 顶柱, do not have any light coming from within, and they are distributed horrizontally according to the three "tiers" of the 顶柱. ∑∫ỹriȱŋ (Or Elyrion) 顶柱 The ∑∫ỹriȱŋ 顶柱 is quite simple in structure, built with two sky blue polyhedrons, decorated with yellow V-like shapes (which may possibly be yellow roof tiles). At the base of the polyhedrons, white (possibly marble) stone bases are viewable. 领土 Territory is the area surrounding a city that belongs to a tribe. Buildings may only be constructed in this area (with the exception of Roads, which can be built in unclaimed territories as well). Units, however, can only be trained in the city itself. Territory is marked by a dashed line with the color of the owner's tribe. Territory borders can be expanded once a city reaches level 4, when the player is given the option to expand borders. The territory around a city is a 3x3 square with the city in the core tile, giving the player a total of 8 workable tiles to start with. If borders are expanded once level 4 is reaches, the territory becomes a 5x5 square, increasing owned workable tiles to 24. If two cities are close to each other, territory will be claimed by the first to emerge. For example, if two villages are located close to each other and one is captured, it will occupy the usual 3x3 square once founded and 5x5 once upgraded, even if it takes over the potential tiles that would be within the other city's sphere of influence had it not claimed it. Once the second village is converted into a city, it will claim all tiles within that 3x3 square that have not yet been taken by another city, with the same happening during border expansion. Once the territory is defined, it cannot be exchanged between the cities. This remains true whether the cities belong to the same tribe or to different ones. 增加人口的方式 1人口： * 捕鱼 * 采果 * 狩猎 * 造木料屋 * 造锯木厂(+1 pop. per adjacent lumber hut)* * Temples * 造风车 (+1 pop. per adjacent farm)* * 用路将城市连接起来 2人口： * 港口 * 农田 * 矿洞 * 熔炉(+2 pop. per adjacent mine)* 3人口： * 造奇观 (3 pop.) * Population Growth (3 pop., City upgrade) * Population reward (3 pop., Ruins) *If the lumber huts, farms or mines belong to another tribe, you will not receive population from those. 胜利条件与城市的关系 单人游戏 完美 In Perfection, Cities are used to generate points which is the goal of the game mode. Cities produce points when captured, when upgraded and when connected too other cities via roads or Ports. Selecting city parks, which are specifically designed to give a lot of points, is a very useful strategy in this mode. 征服 In Domination, your goal is to destroy all the other tribes by capturing all of their cities. Once you destroy all the cities of a tribe, they are eliminated from the game. When you capture all the cities of the opposing tribes, you win the game. 多人游戏 荣耀 In Glory, your goal is to be the first to reach 10,000 points, similar to Perfection. Cities obtain the player points when they are captured, upgraded and connected by roads or ports. Selecting city parks, which are specifically designed to give a lot of points, is a very useful strategy in this mode. 力量 In might, your goal is to capture all the capitals in the world. Therefore, you don't actually need to destroy every tribe, but rather get all the capitals. In this mode, you are unable to view the amount of cities a tribe has, but rather how many capitals they have under their control. Category:未翻译完成